Adventures With Gods And Goddesses
by TomTechyGirl142
Summary: Kim crawford and her twins sister Niah crawford just moved to seaford but there is a twist in there family tree there whole family are gods and goddesses there mother Caridwen is the goddess of nature and there father zeus is the king of the gods they go by cari and zack what happens they meet the wasabi warriors and do they keep there secret or share and find out something during
1. Chapter 1

Kims p.o.v

" Niah can you hurry up so we can get out of here im getting tired of waiting for your slow but " i said to my sister i felt a splash of water hit my body i look p to see niah with her hands like a water fall

" Niaaaaahhhhhhh why did you do that you messed u my perfect hair"

" I'll dry it " shesaid while walking down the steps

" NO i mean no thank you i dont need to look like a freaking racoon"

" what ever you say " are you confused yet you should be my family generation are gods and goddesses my mother is the goddess of nature and my father is the god of all gods yes he is zeus you get it now back to reality

" ughhhhh moooooommmmm"

" yes darling wow what happen to your hair "

"ask your daughter "

" niah what did you do "

" i may or my not have splashed water on her head "

" why did you do that to your sister "

'' one she was rushing me and called me slow "

" that does not give you the right to splash water on her head "

" sorry kimmy "

"its okay ni-ni "

" good now lets go before your father has a freak attack "

"oh and niah your grounded for a week "

" what "

i chuckeled under my breath niah must of heard because she shot me a death glare thats scary then my father on a rampage

Niah's p.o.v

we walked to the private jet " hey dad " i mumbeled

" whats wrong sweetie "

" im grounded "

" what did you do " he asked cautisoly

" i splashed kims head with water because she was rushing me and called me slow "

" did you two make up "

" yes "

" good im going to talk to your mother about ungrounding you just this once so don get to happy "

" thanks dad thats awesome "

Zeus's ( Zack ) p.o.v

" cari darling why dont you unground niah ust this once"

" why should i she should know not to use her powers on family and friends "

" because she wont be able to make friends and probably will become nicer and more peaceful if she finds a special boy she likes so please un ground her just this once "

" okay okay "

"great i'll go tell her "

" hold up were do you think your going "

" to tell niah "

" no i'll do it over the intercome" " niah you are off puishment ut dont do that again now you and me are going to have some fun "

Niah's p.o.v

yes dad did it i thouht

" congrats dad did it "

'' thanks im going to sleep"

" me too"

13 hours and 20 minutes on a plane later

" niah kim wake up " a soft voice repeated 6 times

" DANIAH KIMBERLY GET YOUR BEHINDS UP AND OFF OF THIS PLANE ASAP" my mother screamed shaking the whole jet

" sheesh mom stop shaking things "i said once i got off the floor

" really nobody needs you to make an earthquake " kim said

" sorry sweeties but you werent getting up"

" i sware she is so bipolar " i mumbeled to kim then she nodded

" what did you say " she said angrily

" nothing nothing " i said while kim and i ran off the jet and into the house looking for our rooms

" hey dad which rooms are ours " i said pointing to me and kim

" the two bigest rooms on thee the floor " he said

" okay thank you " me and kim said in unison

" twins" he mumbeled while we used our nature powers to fly to the third floor

"woah" we both said in unison again as we looked at my room which fit me perfectly it was red and blue with my karate trophies gymnastics and sports trophies it had all the pictures of me in them and some with the whole family it had a king bed with black sheets and a laptop a eletronic closet all my touch things on a shelf in order of oldest to newest it had a walk in closet and everything a 16 year old girl would want i her room if they were me dark and mysterious

kims room was just like mine but her colors were purple pink and yellow

" ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhh" we screamed at the same time when we found out that we have another closet in the hallways next to our room with brand new designer clothes in it that will be my go to closet

" do you like it girls " my father asked

" no " he started frowning " we love it " he smiled "good because your going to be in it on your own for a while"

" why do you always have to leave so soon escpically when we just got here"

" im sorry niah its just that if you want to keep living like this we have to go "

" you know what i don't care go leave you always do so good bye " i said making the house shake a bit then walked out of the house slaming the door

i was walking around sea ford when i found a source mall i went to check it out i was walking when i bumped into someone

" i am so sorry i wasn't paying attention to were i was walking" the person kept rambling on and on and on

" its okay i wasn't paying attention either i'm Niah "

" i'm Jack "

" so jack why are you wandering around this mall like you have no idea were youre going "

" oh i was just taking a walk while thinking what is a pretty girl like you doing wandering around the mall with no clue where to go"

" oh that i was mad at my parents and i yelled at them then stormed out the house without a clue where i was going"

" ahhhhhhh do you want to tell me what they did to make yo so mad you dont have to if you dont want to "

" its okay i feel i cold trust you with my biggest secret "

" thanks and you can "

" okay well they are the creators of crawford records chanel, prada, and owns hollister and polo okay so they are always leaving to go on buisness trips im fine with that but we just moved here and there leaving already " i said on the verge of crying

" don't cry i know exactly how you feel my parents did the exact same thing when we first moved here and they still do that "jack said

" well you relate more and more to me each minute " i said

" well i tend to have that effet on girls "

"what ever " i said as he started walking somewhere probably to is destination

" hey jack can i trust you enough to tell you my darkest secret "

" of course you can maybe i ca tell you mine too "

" okay im im the dauhter of zeus and caridwen "

" cooooooll im the son of artemis and apolo "

" that is so awesome now we definelty have somethig in common "

" but your stronger than me "

" i know ha ha ha "

" hey niah you want to meet my friends "

" yeah why not"

**ENDDDDDD HEY YEAH I KNOW WHAT YOUR THINKIN ANOTHER STORY SHEESH WHAT S UP WITH HER THESE DAYS BUT I HAVE ALOT OF INSPIRATION AND TIME BUT TIME IS GOIG TO RU OUT BECAUSE OF SCHOOL ILL RIGHT THEM IN A NOTEBOOK FOR SCHOOL AND THEN TYPE AND POST THEM WHEN I ET HOME AND IM DOE WITH MY H.W. ITS AS EASY AS THAT AND ILL UPDATE EVERY STORY TOMORROW PROMISE I MIGHT EEN MAKE A EW ONE WITH AK AND NIAH RELATED SOOOOOO YEAH TTYT BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

"yeah sure why not they cant e as bad as you and can i get on your back my feet hurt "

" heyyy and sure why not " he said and when i got on his back he stumeled like i was heavy so i smacked him in the back of the head

" i am not heavy stop playing arund "i said

" how would you know "

" cause people tell me i am as light as a feather "

" they could be lying " he said as we walked to where his friends were and we kept arguing when we actually got to the dojo he set me down

" niah people lie all the time " jack said

" they dont yell at me they know thats basically a suicide mission " i said while wind blew the doors opened  
and blew stuff down

" niah just calm down you're not heay im just saying people lie all the time "  
he said a little sacred that was just wind he doesnt know what i can do

" fine i was just saying " i said still a little mad

" what it do girl " a pretty spanish boy said coming up to me

" its niah and you are jerry martinez "

" how did you know who i am " he asked

" i know everything about anyone ''

" her parents are zeus and caridwen thats how she knows"

" oh woww thats awesome how does it feel to have parents surrond yo with wealth and love" he asked i started tearing up and the sky got grey and started drizziling

"Good respite the fact that they are never home with me and my sister" i said sadly

" oh my bad i didn't know " jerry said i gotta admit he is  
very cute when he's sorry

" its okay not many people know "

" wait hold up you have a sister what type twin. Younger older give me some detail" jack said

" twin but without the streaks she said she likes my hair with red streaks and to never change it " i said

" i like it too it makes you look very pretty " jerry said while I started blushing like a tomato he started blushing too

"Well once this Little blushing game is over i would like to meet her sister and see her house" jack said teasingly

" oh shut up jack your not going to be able to stop blushing when you see my sister " i said and the Sun started getting brighter and brighter the More i thought about what jerry said he said im pretty its always been hot or sexy or smokin never pretty or beautiful

" niah are you sure we're going the right way and stop making the sun brighter you're gonna make a heat wave its already hot enough " jack said

" noo were going the wrong way and im leading you to a bear cave and i dont care if you burn or not" i said sarcastically

" your sarcasm is not needed in this situation " jack said annoyed

" my sarcasm is always needed tell him jerry sarcasm is a much needed way if life" i said bringing jerry into this

" shes right jack im pretty sure she wouldnt be herself without sarcasm" jerry said defending me awesome

" ughhh whatever forget both of you " jack said we started laughing when we reached my house well more like mansion or an office building which ever you wanna call

"Wowwwww" jerry and jack said in unison

" 400 stories wide 400 floors 499 rooms welcome to my skyscraper of a house " i said

" yo this house is mad swag yo like a two day tour just to get through half of the house " jerry said

" lets go inside " jack said go ahead im Going to turn down the heat out here " i said im not really doing that im just wanna see there reaction to the invisible gate to goddess eyes they ran and fell when they reaced it i made it visible and they see a big silver gate just chilling there covering the whole house

" really niah oh thanks for the warning abiut the big silver gate in front of our face" jerry said sarcastically

" oh no problem that's what i do just hand out warning on a regular basis jerry" i said that filled with sarcasm

"Really niah not helping" he said

" here's the iPod you use to get in my house if i like you enough to give you one" i said while giving them the iPod 5g

" you can also download apps and that sort of stuff on it" i said

" okay we know that now how do you get into the house with it" jack asked

" if you would have Ker me finish talking you would know now you do that by putting the iPod to the slot that said key  
And put it in and say you're full name now watch"

i put my ipod in the little spot and said my full name and the gate automatically opened and we walked in and i opened the front door when Kim ran up to ma telling me to never do something like that again and mom and dad said sorry

" niah who are they"Kim asked me

"Kimmy that is jerry and jack"they helped me cheer up when i almost made a hurricane happen" i said

" thank you dont need a natural disaster happening again"  
she said mumbling the guys laughed

" it's not funny guys your being mean to me"i said getting fake mad they all saw through it how you may ask I don't know guess that's how close were going to become but i think jerry is really cute yeah yeah i know i just met him and all but I'm talking about facial not personality

" niah niah NIAH" jerry screamed in my face and i slapped him in the face by accident because it's a reflex  
" oh my God jerry I'm so sorry it's a reflex and you screamed in my face want me to kiss it " i asked him he nodded eagerly i laughed and kissed his cheek that i slapped and the other one because im cool

" better now " i asked him

" much thanks for that wait were is kim and jack " he said  
" i dont know probably in her room making out or somewhere we should go to the pool come on ill get you some trunks" i said while draging him with me

UNTIL NEXT TIME MY DEAR READERS HOPE U LIKED THIS CHAPTER. SORRY FOR THEVERY LONH WAIT ILL TRY TO MAKE IT SHORTER BYE REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT


End file.
